creepypastafilesfandomcom-20200223-history
Ripper
Ripper Ripper is a German Shepard who was mutated from the radiation in Chernobyl. He was then sent to labs on the outskirts of New York, to be tested and examined by scientists since he was a mutation and humans were investigating animals and humans who were affected by the radiation. He is now owned by a cannibal named Eerie that has animal-like behavior. He attacks young people or children who are alone since they are easier to catch and defeat. 'Appearance' He is a German Shepherd with a dirty black and brown coat. After the accident in Chernobyl, his teeth have become crooked and jagged. His ears are ripped, old wounds and scars from fights with stray dogs have ruined his once shiny pelt. Scattered around his body in clumps or by themselves are red/pink infected-looking bumps. His fur on his ankles and pass have completely fallen out, leaving patches of skin. He has a skinny figure; the fur at the tip of his tail has fallen off. He has an extra toe in his back paw which he had to grow accustomed to. Ripper has yellowish brown eyes. 'Origin' In 1968, April 26, there was a nuclear plant explosion in Chernobyl, Ukraine. There had been an accident, which caused the blast. Ripper, whose name was Rusty, was living in a small house with his 77-year-old owner, Judy Hanks. They were out on a walk when the explosion happened, and they lived fairly close to the power plant. Due to the exposure of radiation, Judy died three weeks after being in the hospital. Meanwhile, Rusty had been affected by being mutated. His size increased, and his teeth were all over the place. He looked almost like a monstrous creature rather than a dog. Rusty, along with many other mutated animals and even people, were sent to labs on the outskirts of New York to be examined. The scientists ran tests on him to test his durability, strength, and new stats. No surgical experiments or surgeries had been made on him. Rusty would whine and attempt to escape the cage, to search for his owner. He truly missed Judy and loved his owner dearly. Some of his furs began to fall out, exposing patches of skin. They had him and the other mutants in the lab for almost a year, to have time to fully investigate and understand what exactly had happened and attempted to understand the effects of radiation on the body. Soon, they decided that they could put the animals on display in the New York Zoo in Central Park, and to let the humans go back to their families. Since these scientists were amazed, they tried to make money out of the poor animals. Some of the mutants died since they were pessimistic, and lonely in the "cages" at the zoo. Rusty, on the other hand, was angry and frustrated. He soon turned aggressive towards the zookeepers and tried to leap or jump out at the zoo visitors and tourists, but the attempts failed from the glass. The Zookeepers feared what he might do if he ever did escape, due to the fact that he was acting particularly vicious and aggressive. He was acting similar to a rabid animal, but he does not, in fact, have rabies. To prevent any danger or harm, they decided to take Rusty back to the lab in New York. They lured him into a metal cage with a door that had a wooden lock. They put him in a small room with some other animals they were going to release back into the wild. A couple of hours later, there was an accident at the zoo. The Bengal Tiger, Shay, had attacked and bitten the arm and leg of a tourist who made the mistake of trying to take a selfie with the animal. Security guards and staff turned their attention to the accident and quickly went to attend the scene that had concerned tourists and zookeepers gathering around the injured woman. Meanwhile, this whole time, Rusty was attempting to get out of the cage. He pushed himself onto the door of the cage and crashing his back and his flank at it over and over. The wooden lock had begun to break, and he set himself free as the door burst open at the force and effort he put in to burst it open. Rusty stumbled out and looked around for an exit. There was an open window that was left open for air to get in the room since the fan had broke. After multiple times of trying, Rusty finally got himself on top of the desk. Before the desk could break and cause him to fall over, he jumped out of the window. He faced planted, and got up, shaking himself. This did not go unnoticed, however, since there was a family of tourists who weren't at the Bengal Tiger attack scene. Rusty had a strong need to satisfy his hunger. The zoo had run out of food for him two days ago, so they used chicken as a substitute until the supplier truck could come that afternoon. He dislikes chicken, so as a result, he refused to eat the entire portion of his meals. As the family noticed him, they started to back away. Rusty ran up to the daughter who was 11-years-old and sunk his teeth into her neck, tearing into her throat. He proceeded to sink his claws into her shoulders, and had a tight grip on her. Her parents grabbed the mutant and succeeded at finally throwing the murderous dog off their child. He pulled out her vocal cords, and spit them onto the concrete. Security was running, heading towards the scene with guns and tranquilizers. Rusty escaped the zoo, with police chasing after him and shooting at him, trying to stop the animal. Rusty ran into an alley to hide. The police ran right past the alley, still searching. Rusty looked behind him and saw a predator-looking woman. Rusty was about to attack until he was shocked that Eerie threw a piece of human flesh towards him. It landing at his paws, indicating that it was for him. Rusty, not fulling trusting her, hesitated before taking the meat and eventually eating it. Now, Rusty has been renamed Ripper by Eerie, and he stands by her as her loyal pet. They often share meals together and work together to obtain food. He eats humans, squirrels, birds, cats, and even kills smaller street/stray dogs to eat them. Personality Ripper, being a German Shepherd, is intelligent, protective, and is like a "guard dog" for Eerie. He is very playful and spirited with Eerie, but towards strangers, he is unfriendly, hostile, malicious, and aggressive. He is very determined and energetic. Ripper is also forceful and puts in a lot of effort in what he does. He is active, acts very alive, but he can be vicious, bitter, and foul. He often gets into fights with dogs and cats that live in the streets. Powers and Abilities He doesn't have any magical powers. Though, he does have a great sense of smell, is very intelligent, agile, skilled, and durable. He has a fair amount of speed and stamina and can jump fairly high. He knows how to swim, although, he dislikes rain very much. A few grown adults would be able to fight him off, which is why he goes for young and vulnerable people. Facts * He is a German Shepherd * He does NOT have rabies * Ripper likes to play and train with Eerie * He and his owner get along well, and they trust each other * Ripper loves to chew on bones, so Eerie saves the bones of her victims for Ripper to chew on * He dislikes organs very much and only goes for human meat and bones * He was a service dog for Judy Hanks * Ripper naturally sometimes misses his old owner, Judy, but is very happy with Eerie * Sometimes he trips over himself, as he hasn't gotten fully used to the new "toe" on his back paw * His owner is Eerie. Category:Animals Category:OC Category:Males Category:Tragic Category:Supernatural Category:Mutant Category:Killer Category:Work In Progress Category:Deceased Parent(s) Category:Cannibal